Artemis Fowl
Artemis Fowl II is a child prodigy who is originally an adversary but eventually become an ally of the fairy civilization. He is Iish, black hair, blue eyes, very pale skin, a nearly dysfunctional family with an elaborate history of crime, a loyal manservant and bodyguard called Butler, millions of euros at his disposal, and the highest intelligence of his generation. He is also a criminally good genius who once used his intelligence to steal money to rescue his father, but has since then used his abilites to help the world and the fairy civilization. History Early Life Artemis was very intelligent at a young age. He grew very close to his bodyguard, Butler, who he viewed as a father figure, albeit one who obeyed orders. He had a lot of respect for his father, Artemis Fowl I, who taught him the family creed: "Aurum est Potestas", or "Gold is Power". After his father went missing when the boat ""Fowl Star" went down in Russia, Artemis did everything to find him. He needed large amounts of money to search for him. When his mother, who was having an emotional an psychological breakdown, spent the family's remaining money to save the last silky sifaka lemur, Artemis stole the lemur and sold him to a group called the exinctionists to acquire a large amount of money. Artemis began searching the internet an discovered that faries were real. (This is later revealed to be the result of his future self going back in time to the lemur incident). Artemis Fowl Artemis and Butler blackmail a fairy in Ho Chi Minh City to get a copy of The Book, which is a fairy bible containing all of their secrets. Using this information, Artemis, along with Butler and Juliet Butler, manage to kidnap Captain Holly Short of the Recon division of the Lower Elements Police. The LEP, who led by Commander Julius Root, lay siege to Fowl Manor, and surround it with an inescapable time field. Artemis negotiates to get gold from the fairies, but "accidentally" lets slip that the faries can't enter while he is alive. The fairies interpret this to mean that they can go in once he is dead. Briar Cugeon of the LEP wanted to send in a bio bomb to kill everyone, including Holly, but Root forbade it. Instead, he sent in a criminal dwarf named Mulch Diggums to infiltrate Fowl Manor. Around this time, Holly excaped, mesmerized Juliet, and recovered some equipment that Butler stole. After Mulch Diggums escaped from Butler and faked his own death, Briar Cudgeon sent in a Troll. Butler was initially defeated by the troll, but Holly healed him, allowing Butler to defeat it. After this, the faires send Artemis the gold. Artemis paid Holly half the gold to heal his mother, and then releases her. Following this, the fairies sent in the bio bomb. Artemis drugs Butler, Juliet, and himself, causing all of them to fall asleep and escape the time field, preventing the fairies from killing him or taking the gold. The Arctic Incident Artemis found out that his father was still alive, hel hostage by the Russian Mafia. Artemis and Butler were about to embark on a rescue mission, but were arrested by Holly under suspision of selling weapons to the goblins, which was actually being orchestrated by Briar Cugeon and Opal Koboi. After realizing that Artemis and Butler were incident, Root and Holly agreed to help rescue Artemis's father if Artemis and Butler investigated who was arming the goblins. Artemis and Butler quickly found the human which was being controlled by Cudgeon and Koboi. Afterwards, they went to Russia, but were attacked by Goblins. In Haven, the goblins used their weapons to rebel against the LEP, and Foaly was framed for the rebellion. After Butler and Root are trapped under ice, Artemis and Holly had to work together to board a train to pull them out. They succeeded, but Holly lost a finger in the process. Artemis managed to heal Holly, and then the group found Mulch Diggums who was in hiding. Mulch helped them infiltrate Koboi Labs. They manage to reactivate the LEPs weapons. Artemis and Foaly revealed that Cudgeon was planning to kill Opal, which caused her to attack him. Cudgeon was killed in plasma, and Koboi was arrested. The group returned to Russia and rescued Artemis Fowl senior. The Eternity Code Artemis, using stolen fairy technology, made a super advanced computer called the C Cube, which he encrypted with and Eternity Code. He blackmailed a businessman named Jon Spiro to sell his company and invest in Fowl industry, but Spiro stole the Cube, and his bodyguard, Arno Blunt, shot Butler. Artemis managed to contact the faries, an Holly came to heal Butler, although Butler aged in the process. Holly agrees to help them recover the C Cube, on the condition that Artemis, Butler, and Holly Are mind wiped. Spiro sent the mob to kidnap Artemis to get the code, but Mulch Diggums was part of the mob and saved them. The group went to Chicago to steal the C Cube. Artemis stole back the Cube but appeared to fall into Spiro's trap. Artemis tricks Spiro and Blunt into using the Cube to infiltrate a rival company. There, Artemis set his own trap and Spiro and Blunt were arrested. Butler tricked Blunt into confessing to murder. Artemis, Butler, and Juliet were mind wiped, but Artemis hid information on a disk which he gave to Mulch. The Opal Deception Artemis and Butler stole a painting called the Fairy theif. Meanwhile, Opal Koboi escaped, killed Julius Root, an framed Holly for his murder. Opal also sent a bomb to kill Artemis and Butler, who escaped with injuries. Holly healed Artemis, who didn't recognize her. Opal captured them both and trapped them in an amusement park filled with trolls. Mulch, who escaped from prison, found Butler and gave him the disk, restoring his memories. Holly and Artemis work together to evade the trolls long enough to be rescued by Butler and Mulch. Artemis finally gets his memories destroyed. The group discovered that Opal was planning on helping the humans send a probe that would destroy hald of Haven and reveal the rest. Artemis helps track down Opal's ship an has Mulch pretend to steal two bombs but in fact, hide them on her own ship. When Opal detonated the bomb, she blew up her own ship, and was force to escape, an was later arrested by the LEP. Holly's name was cleared, but she left the LEP to start a Private Investigator firm with Mulch. The Lost Colony Artemis and Butler track demons who are travelling through space and time from their home in Limbo. Artemis almost got dragged out of time, but Butler saved him, using a silver bracelet that Juliet gave him. The fairies discover that Artemis is able to track the demons and recruit Holly and Mulch to help him. They tracked down a demon named N°1, who had been tricked into falling out of Limbo by an evil demon named Leon Abbot. Before Artemis and Holly could get to N°1, he was captured by another child genius named Minerva Paradizo, who was being helped with a dangerous hitman named Billy Kong. Artemis and his friends infiltrated the Paradizo manor. Holly was intentionally captured, and then escaped Billy Kong to rescue N°1 while Artemis destroyed all of Minverva's data. Billy Kong, eho had an agena against demons, threatened to kill Minerva and her family unless he got N°1. Artemis and N°1 agree to help Minvera, and set up a hostage exchange with Kong. They tricked Kong and rescued Minerva and manage to ressuect a demon Walock named Qwan. As Butler defeated Kong, the group got trapped with a bomb. Artemis, Holly, N°1, an Qwan travel to Limbo to rescue the demons. They were attacked by Leon Abbot and his army. Abbot killed Holly, but Artemis took advantage of Limbos fluctuating time to save her. The group managed to subue Abbot, and the group used the energy from the bomb to return Limbo to Earth. In the timestream, Artemis stole some magic and switched an eye with Holly. They arrived three years from where they left, and Artemis's parents had two twin boys named Miles and Beckett. The Time Paradox Artemis had used his stolen magic to mesmerize his parents into forgetting that he was gone for three years. Artemis discovered that his mother was dying of a mysterious disease. He called Holly for help, and they discovered that Angeline Fowl had a magical disease called Spelltropy. The only cure was brain fluid from a Silky Sifaka lemur, and Artemis had previously sold the last one to a group called the Extinctionists. Artemis thought he had infected his mother, but tricked Holly into thinking she had done so so she would help him. With N°1's help, Artemis and Holly travelled back in time to rescue the lemur. However, they were immediately captured by young Artemis and Butler, who do not recognize him. They are rescued by Mulch and the group steals the lemur but are forced to give him up when young Artemis threatens to kill him. The group try to stop young Artemis from selling the lemur to the leader of the extinctionists, Damion Kronsky. However, it was a trap and Holly was captured. Young Artemis sold Holly to Kronsky, so Artemis infiltrated the Extinctionists, and rescued Holly. Artemis was seemingly killed when he fell into a firepit, but he survived and discovered that Opal Koboi was controlling the Extinctionists to get rare animals, which she used to get powerful magic. Artemis managed to escape, and young Artemis and Butler return to help Holly defeat the Extinctionists and Kronski. Artemis and Holly meet up and return the present. There it is revealed that past Opal had been controlling Angeline, faking Spelltropy, forcing Artemis to go back in time to bring her the lemur, thereby creating a time paradox. Artemis tricked Opal by bringing the past Artemis to the present. Artemis took the lemur and fled Fowl manor, pursued by Opal. Artemis tricked Opal, by blowing up the methane surounding a Krakken and trapping her, however she later escaped. Young Artemis had his mind wiped and was returned to the past, but his residual memories caused him to investigate fairies. The Atlantis Complex Artemis presented a machine to the fairies to control climate change. Holly realized that Artemis had a magical paychological disease called Atlantis Complex. Artemis had sent Butler to Juliet in Mexico out of paranoia. Julius Root's criminal brother Turnball Root sent a Space Probe to crash onto Artemis and the faries. Artemis, Holly, and Foaly survived, but the rest were killed. Artemis's disease causes him to turn into an alter ego named Orion Fowl, who is deluded and unable to help, but free from the Atlantis Complex. The group escaped into a submarine and tried to warn Haven of the attack. In the submarine, Orion reverts to Artemis, who helps the group discover Turnball's plan. However, his Atlantis Complex started to return. The probe was headed for Atlantis, forcing them to evacuate the prisoners in Atlantis, which allowed Turnball and his comrades to escape. In Mexico, Turnball mesmerized humans to kill Butler and Juliet, but they escaped and were rescued by Mulch. They met up with Artemis and the group tracked down Turnball, who was using the situation to force N°1 to heal people, so Turnball could capture him and use his magic to heal his wife Lenore. Artemis and his friends are captured, and Turnball uses a rune to control Holly to capture N°1. He placed a rune on Artemis, but Artemis tricked Turnball into electrocuting him, causing him to turn into Orion. As Orion, he was free from the rune and Atlantis Complex, and he defeated Turnball and freed Holly. Turnball an his wife, Lenore left to take a bomb away from Atlantis, and they both died. Artemis went to Haven to be treated for Atlantis Complex. The Last Guardian Artemis was healed from his Atlantis Complex by Dr. J Argon. However, he and the fairies discovered that present Opal planned to kill her past self, which woul blow up her present self and everything she made, which would destroy Haven. They managed to get Opal to a safe area, which was part of her plan. When Past Opal was killed, much of Haven and the human world was destroyed, and Opal used the energy of her own explosion to escape and open the First Gate at Fowl Manor, releasing the spirits of past fairy warriors called Berserkers. The Berserker spirits possessed Myles, Beckett, and Juliet, as well as several Animals. Artemis, Holly, and Butler escaped Haven to go to Fowl Manor, where they met up with Mulch Diggums. They fought against the Berserkers, while Opal Planned to open the Second Gate, which would destroy humanity. The group rescued Myles from Berserker control, who then told Artemis Opal's plan. In an attempt to stop Opal, Butler was injured. Opal told Artemis and Holly to surrender. Artemis drugged Holly an took Opal's clone, isguised as Holly, to confront Opal. Using the clone, Artemis tricked Opal into closing the Second Gate, In a rage, Opal declared that she would kill many fairies, so the Berserker leader Oro, within Becket, killed Opal. Artemis died as his spirit was removed by the Second Gate, which took all of the spirits of the Berserkers, as Artemis had Holly's eye from the timestream. Holly and Foaly made a clone of Artemis, and Artemis's spirit from the Second Gate was able to enter the clone. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Pessimists Category:The Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Magic Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Titular Category:Heroic Criminals